Calm Me Down
by Dark Slytherin Lady
Summary: The upcoming game has Eijun wound tighter than the strings of a bow. What's Kuramochi to do when his boyfriend isn't listening to words? Kurasawa. Shameless Fluff


Calm Me Down

KuraSawa

Summary: The upcoming game has Eijun wound tighter than the strings of a bow. What's Kuramochi to do when his boyfriend isn't listening to words?

Word Count: 1287

"And Coach said he wants me to open the game. Me! What if I completely mess up? I've heard things of the team we're playing Friday, and I just know it'll ruin it for everyone and everyone will hate me and I'll be kicked off the team and who knows what I'll do then-."

That would be the worried rambling of Seido's very own southpaw pitcher who is currently pacing back and forth through their dorm room. He's hands flying every which way as he gestured randomly to go along with his panicked rambles. Honestly, it was starting to drive Kuramochi up a wall. Not that Eijun didn't typically annoy him, but when the younger teen got like this, Kuramochi just wanted to shove him out of the room and say he was someone else's issue to deal with. Of course he didn't though, and instead was left watching his boyfriend wear a path into the floor with his annoying pacing.

He was seconds from leaving the room himself. So far every time he has tried speaking to maybe attempt at calming the tensed pitcher, Eijun would either ignore it or shoot it down. Not like Kuramochi wasn't trying to help him, it's just Sawamura wasn't exactly the smartest person. He isn't called an idiot for no reason.

"I mean, it's better than that Furuya starting out. He might be the ace but still. Why did I have to start? I don't know if I can start against them-."

He just wouldn't shut up. This has been going on for the last hour and a half since practice ended and Coach announced the practice game they have Friday. It's only a practice game and Sawamura is freaking out worse than he did for games in his first year! How in the world is Kuramochi going to be able to leave knowing this moron is going to be someone who will have to help the younger years. Eijun might be an amazing pitcher, but watching him now, Kuramochi wondered if he really was a second year or not. Maybe he should go find Haruichi, the short teen typically was good at calming down or cheering up Eijun.

Of course that thought just annoyed Kuramochi because he should be able to calm _his_ boyfriend down and not someone else. After all, Eijun belongs to him and that's how it has been for a while. Just like he belongs to Eijun.

An annoyed sound escaped the shortstops mouth, scowl forming on his lips. This was getting old and they still had practice to get up for in the morning. So it's not like they have all hours of the night to listen to Eijun's panicking. It's time for him to do something otherwise he might just knock the idiot out.

Without saying anything, Kuramochi grasped onto Eijun's arm when the pitcher passed him again, drawing worried and slightly startled gold hues onto him. Whatever Eijun was going to say died in the teen's throat as Kuramochi basically manhandled him down into the older male's lap, the younger makes chest pressed to Kuramochi's. His arms wrapped securely but gently around the teen, keeping him locked into place but not with the intention to hurt him. After all that would be the exact opposite of what Kuramochi was wanting to do. He was trying to calm Eijun, not work him up more.

"Could you stop whining for five minutes and let me speak, idiot?" Though his words might have sounded a bit harsh, there was a softer almost caring under tone to them. His voice loud enough to get across but not so much yelling. He locked gazes with the pitcher, holding Eijun's eyes and making sure the teen was paying attention because he did not want to repeat himself. "You're going to be fine. Just like you always are. Why the hell do you think you're always practicing? So you can do mess up in game? Of course not, you Idiot."

Eijun blinked at the shortstop, almost taken off guard by the other male's words. Typically Kuramochi wasn't someone who comforted, and so it surprised him that Kuramochi was going so far to make him feel better. It's nice though, and the younger teen couldn't help the small huff that escaped him because what the other said made sense. He realized he might have been going a bit overboard now that he thinks about it. Which he hadn't been doing before. Really he had just let the few doubts he have cloud his mind and well, the result was him being overly frazzled.

Seeing that Eijun wasn't going to instantly go back to worrying, Kuramochi let out a sigh of relief. He tightened his hold on the teen a bit more, burying his nose into his boyfriend's neck and just enjoying the quiet that had finally settled over them.

He doesn't know why he didn't do this sooner. Eijun always seemed to calm quicker when wrapped up like this. He hasn't even figured out why but Kuramochi wasn't going to question it, especially since it worked and now the teen wasn't trying to worry himself into an early grave.

There was no words between the two of them, Kuramochi having said his part and didn't feel he needed to say anything more. If Eijun wanted to take his words to heart then that was his choice, but based on the fact the pitcher was slowly relaxing more and more into his arms, Kuramochi guessed that he listened. Which was good because a frazzled pitcher would not be a good way to start the game.

He hadn't been lying though. He honestly did think Eijun is a good pitcher and obviously coach wouldn't have picked him if he didn't think so as well, so why Eijun had worked himself up so much, Kuramochi didn't know.

"Sorry… I was being an idiot again, wasn't I?" The younger teen's voice finally spoke up once more, breaking the silence that had fallen. He was no longer speaking in almost hysterical tones, but instead just sounded tired and slightly content. His arms moved to wrap loosely round the short stop, head resting on Kuramochi's shoulder. This is a position he finds himself in often, having always enjoyed sitting on the older males lap ever since they started dating. Being in Kuramochi's arms has always soothed him to some extent. They made him feel safe.

"You're always an idiot, so that's not new."

"Do you really think I'll do okay opening the game?"

"You'll be fine, and you have all of us in the field to watch your back if you mess up."

"Then I should thank you in advance."

" _Yaha_! That's sounds way to formal for an idiot!" The signature laugh from the older male drew a smile to the pitcher's lips. He's always enjoyed Kuramochi's laugh, even if it's often directed at him followed by the other male's favorite nickname for Eijun, an affectionate _'idiot'._

"I'm not an idiot!"

" _Yahahahaha!_ Sure you aren't!"

"Agghh! I'm not!"

And just like that they were back to bullying each other. Eijun trying, and failing, to mess up Kuramochi's hair which only made Kuramochi pull him into a headlock with a grin. With little effort, he managed to pin the younger teen, laughing as Eijun struggled to get free.

Now they just needed to get through the practice game for Kuramochi's words to hold true. Wouldn't do good to mislead his underclassmen. Not that he was really worried. He trusts the rest in the field and he trusts Eijun as a Pitcher.

Plus if they win then maybe he'll treat Eijun to something special that night. _Yaha!_


End file.
